Love birds
by Ukulele Pichu
Summary: What happens when you get 2 Staraptor who fall in love? Fun and mayhem! Join your favorite pokemon rangers as they cause trouble that wouldn't have happened if they just let their pokemon handle things!...I am terrible at summaries. Any way one of my first ideas Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Uke:"Hey people! Uke here! Sorry for the long wait!...

*Awkward silence*

Kate:"Well..."

Keith:"DISCLAIMER!"

Kellyn:"I wanted to say that..."

Summer and Ben:"I am in a room with idiots..."

Rhythmi:"AWW! You guys said the same thing at the same time!"

Sven:"Uke does not own pokemon in any way."

Wendy,Solana,Lunick:"THANK ARCEUS!"

Uke:"Guys...I'm giving you 3 seconds."

Wendy,Solana,Lunick:"Eep!*Runs*

Uke:*starts chasing with pipe them* While I chase them start the Show!"

* * *

Wendy's Pov

''Bored bored bored bored...What to do...'' I sighed. I was at the R.U(Ranger Union) cafateria. Normaly the base would be buzzing with life. People running, operators giving out orders, Kate beating up Kellyn or Keith...Ok maybe not that last part but the point is today was a pretty slow day.

"Shut up Kellyn!" Keith shouted at Kellyn

"No you shut up!" Kellyn said as he tackled Keith to the floor.

"What if I don't wanna!"Said Keith while rolling over so he was on top.

This continued for about 3 more minuites untill..."BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!" Kate was standing there. If she haden't jumped at Keith and Kellyn and caused a dust cloud then I could have sworn there were dark swirls on her head...Wait, you guys probably want to know what's going on. We were at the cafateria. Kate, Keith and Kellyn were(they stopped fighting) sitting near the window. I was sitting beside Sven. Isaac and Rhythmi were chatting beside(other side) and Solana were beside them. And my guy Starraptor was on my right. We sat like this pretty much everyday. "Starr..." Starraptors not acting himself lately. It started like 3 days ago. After lunch he just could'nt concentrait well.

"Wendy I thinks somethings wrong with your Starraptor"  
Kate said while swallowing who knows what.

"Yeah I noticed that too." Rhythmi how long did it take you to notice!

"Wendy Maybe you should try taking him to a might have a fever." Isaac's remark sure got his attention. He hates going to the vet.

"STAR STAR!" He was practically screaming. I guess this started 3 years ago...but that story is for another time. I tilted my head. "What's wrong Guy(I can't think of a good name)?He nerviously moves his talon around in circles and looks away pretending to not notice..."Fine you don't gotta tell us but tommorow I'm making you spill the beans."

"Woulden't that cause a mess?" Keith asked dumfounded. We all sweatdropped

"Keith, It's and Idiomatic expression." Isaac said nearly falling over.

Any way the day passed pretty an-RING RING RING!

"Well lunch is over I guess."Said Kate while getting up along with the others from ranger school.

* * *

Staraptor's Pov(I'll call Wendy's Staraptor I can't believe she nearly found out! If she did she'd never let this go! Forget that Rhythmi would never let this go!Wendy gets up. Well I better get going. I got training to do!

* * *

Uke: *hitting lunick with pipe(the others were lucky! Lunick...not so mutch)''As you may have noticed this cappie is short. I'm sorry but I honestly can't think of a way to introduce her yet. If your wondering 2 pokemon are going to be pretty important and that's Wendy's Staraptor that I can't think of a name and Ben's who is called Star. She is a girl and Wendy's is a boy. Bye!


	2. Fly High!

**Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon!**

* * *

**Star's POV(Ben's Starraptor)**

"Fly high girl!"

"Star!(Yeeeh haw!)" Me and my partner Ben were in the field (next to the union) practicing my dodging patterns. Eve since the whole Shoot-Summer- out-of-the-sky thing its practice every Sunday for at least an hour. Not saying I was complaining. I loved it!

"I wonder when Summer will be back it's like...3:00 already! She left at 2:00."

I Lowered my head down in dissapointment at his horriable track of time.

"Star...Star star starraptor!(Oh Ben... She left at 2:30 and its only 2:50)"

"Oh."

"Star star star.(Your hopeless)"

Summer, Ben's human partner went on a patrol this mornning. BTW I totaly think Ben should just confess! He's been crushing on Summer since Ranger school! Forget that! He's been crushing since I was a starly and thats an understatement.

"Star!" I looked over to the left. There stood the great Wendy Herb herself! She was training her Starraptor. I wish I could fly that fast. He's kinda cute. When he turned to me his face turned redder than a tomato berry. Mabye he's sick.

"Come on Star! Summers back! She bought cookies!"

Oh boy cookies! I love cookies! I better go before pichu eats them all!

"Come on!"

"Star!(Coming)!"

* * *

**Uke:"Yo people! Sorry for the slow update but I had a writers block! And I know, it's short!"**

**Rangers:"You sure did!"**

**Uke:"Shuddup!"**

**Star and Wendy's Starraptor: "Please review us sugestions for a good name for Wendy's Starraptor!"**

**Uke:"Bye!"**


	3. Meeting The Oblivians

**Uke: Sup! People!**

**Keith:Clouds.**

**Uke: Just do the disclaimer.**

**Keith Ukelele Pichu does not own Pokemon!**

**Uke:It's been voted and Wendy's Starraptor will be called Raptor.**

* * *

Solana's Pov(Bet you weren't expecting that!)

"Plusle!" "Pachirisu!" "Use Spark!(Is that a move?)"

Me, Lunick, Wendy and Kate were testing out our different pokemon moves. It was a little test Isaac wanted to try out. The test was to see whitch one of our pokemon partners moves worked better with each other. Rhythmi said we fought too often and that we would be doing a 'Ranger Partner Mix-up-mash-up. She said we weren't allowed to go with rangers we are close to or grew up in the same reigon with. Most of us were busy so we were the only rangers able to attend.

"Alright my turn! Raptor use-" Wendy never finished that thought.

We all looked up to spot a tiny yellow dot. Then I realized it was a Pichu...wearing a ukulele?

"Gyahahahah!?" The 'Ukelele Pichu' landed on Lunick's face and started sreaming non-stop. "Pichupichupichupichu!"

After a while we stopped laughing. It jumped of Lunick's face. I decided it was about time I captured it.  
I quickly ran up to it and started. "Let's go! Capture on!" I tried making a loop. Then again then again. It kept tackling and jumping untill my styler had lost half it's power. Usually it only took 13 seconds for a ranger like me to capture a pichu.I guess I took a really long since the others started to come over to take a look what was wrong. Still I coulden't help but laugh at lunicks face(O~~o).

"Sorry has Pichu been bothering you?"

We all turned to see a girl and a boy. They both had hazel hair and Oblivian Ranger uniforms.

"Uh. Yeah Summer and I were practicing and pichu fell off Star." The boy apologized.

"Star star!" His starraptor said quite frantickly.

"It's no prob, though now I see why Solana coulden't capture him. Haha."

"Shut up, Kate!"

"It's fine but do me a favor; cut it's claws." Lunick's fave still funny!

"Well...Ummm...I'll be sure to that. Come on Ben" Summer said as she turned and left with I guess his name is Ben.

"Star star!" I don't speak Starraptor but I'm pretty sure Ben's starraptor was saying bye.

I turned and everyone was looking at Raptor. Then I realized why. He was doing nothing any of us ever thought he would do.  
His eyes looked like tiny hearts and he looked like someone's pokemon used Confusion on him. What was more surprizing was that he was blushing.

* * *

**Uke:Done! Thanks reviewers and bye!**


	4. Truth is out!

**Uke: "S'up people! Sorry for the long wait. Sorry I was really busy"**

**Keith: "*Cough* Lazy *Cough."**

**Uke: *Cries***

**Summer: *Slaps Keith* "Keith! Don't be a meanie! Uke has been doing a lot. She just had an exam.**  
**Stop bothering her!"**

**Uke: *sniffle* It's ok Summer."**

**Keith: "Ha!"**

**Uke: "Someday I will get my revenge."**

**Keith: "O.o"**

**Summer: "Hehe. Ok Let's get on with the chapter!"**

Kate: "Uke does not own Pokemon in any way."

**Uke: " Wait! Before we start I'm opening a poll. Tell me whose plan you wantto work. The plan is to try and get the 2 starraptor together. And on with the show!**

* * *

Kate's PoV

"OMA. Wendy! Raptors blushing!"

I face palmed."Way to point out the obvious Solana!"

"My face still hurts."

"We don't care Lunick!"

I started jumping up and down. "Wow! Come on lets go tell Rhythmi and the others!"  
We quickly ran to the top of the R.U, also known as the tree of harmony. Now a days that's where we all hang out.  
We ran up and sure enough they were all there.

"Guys! Guys! Guys! Guess what!"

"You won a contest?"

"Nope. Wait, I didin't even enter a contest, Isaac, Rhythmi." I tilted my head.

"Wendy fell of a building?" Everyone sweatdropped.

"Sven, I'm right here."

"You got your pachirisu to breath fire?"

"Kellyn, I told you that it would never happen."

"You saw godzilla then got eaten by a gible then got puked out then found a rainbow breathing totadile!"We all looked at Keith and then I slapped him.

"So what is it Kate?"

"Raptors in love!" After I said that, well, Rhithmi squealed, Sven screamed"Say what now!?" Keith and Kellyn stopped blinking, and Isaac whispered "Wow."

Rhythmi then proceeded to jump and squeal."OMA! Wendy do you know what this could mean!?...Well I don't know either but give me the details."

We took turn explaining how Raptor saw another Starraptor and started blushing. Everyone looked at us up close and there eyes got bigger every time we said something.

Rhythmi's smile widened and she looked like a ganggar.

"OMA. Raptor, Wendy, Kate, lets go!" Rhythmi said while dragging us to the Oblivian rangers room.  
"What are we doing?"  
"What do you think? Lets go meet the new rangers you were talking about! We can't get those two love birds together we need to get them to talk to each other!"

* * *

**Raptors face paled. Hehe. This is gonna be a long day.**

**Uke: "Thanks for reading!"**

**Summer:''Check out Uke's new poll on her profile!"**

**Uke:"BYE!"**


	5. My blond besty faints

**Uke: Yo! So so so so so sorry! I was busy with all the shopping for Christmas**  
**and stuff!**

**Summer: This chapter talks about us right?**

**Ben: Yeah?!**

**Uke: Yup! Hope you viewers like it and sorry!**

**Summer: Uke does not own pokemon!**

**Ben: On with the show!**

* * *

**Kate's POV**  
"Let's Go! Let's Go! Let's Go!" Rhythmi dragged us around the whole R.U for a while  
(earning me a few strange looks). We passed the Office, RRR Cafe(Ranger's Rest  
and relaxation Cafe)that we got a few weeks after operation Brighton. I waved to  
Prf. Hastings. Then I realized something.

"Rhythmi." I dug my heels to the ground "Do you know where their rooms are?"

She stopped dragging us aroung and turned. Then she gave a shepish grin.  
This lead to Wendy and Raptor falling down anime style.

"You mean this whole time you dragged us around the Union with no idea where we where going!?" Wendy Exclaimed.

I sighed "Come on let's just go ask Murph. I'll bet he knows." I turned and walked to the cafe.

They simply nodded and followed. We sent Murph a PM(is that what they call a message if it's texted?) Telling him  
to meat at the cafe. After 5 minutes or so her ran in...then he tripped over a guys rhyhorn.  
Yup you read it right. Over a rhyhorn. How is this possible you ask? It's Murph. That's pretty self explanatory.

Once he got up he ran up to our booth and Said "Hey, What'ya need?"

I took a sip of me Strawberry Shake(yes it's capital) then I spoke up "Hey Murph, you know  
where we can find a...Wendy what were their names?"

"Umm...The boy was...Umm...Hen? No. Pen? No.."

"Ben!" I exclaimed."He said his name was Ben!"

"Yeah! Now what was the girls name. It had something to do with seasons." Wendy furrowed her eyes.

"Umm. Guys." We all turned to Murph."Her name doesn't happen to be Summer does it?"

Huh. Wasn't expecting him to know them.

"Murph, how'ed you know?"

"Well, actually Summer, Ben, and I, were on a mission in Oblivia. We were on the trail of a  
bunch of pokemon poachers called the Pinchers. It took like 3 months! Long story short, ben was kidnapped,  
wireless tower broke, we sunk a sub, Summer turns out to be a descendant of a hero and can talk to pokemon(I made  
that up but it makes her sound special!)."

"Huh. Well we need to meet them!"

"Why?" He tilted his head "I know where but care to put some light on things?"

So after about 10 minutes we quickly explained it to him.

"Ooh." Murph said. "Looks like Star has a lovebird! Haha. Get it.. No?"

We all gave him blank stares.

"They stay at the 3rd floor. room 215."

We said thanks and left. This is gonna get interesting.

* * *

**Wendy PoV**

"Well here we are! Room 215." I knocked then heard a"just a second!" then I heard "Pichu! Get the door!"  
after a few screams and things that suspiciously sound like fireworks A little pichu opened the door.

"Pi?" It tilted it's head.

Then I heard a sqeal and then...well I'll let you guess...done yet?...Rhythmi fainted.

* * *

Uke: Yo!

Summer: Don't just yo me! I wasn't even in here!

Uke: I said talk not see.

Ben: Summer we have to go! We have a patrol the forest!

Uke: Bye but I promise you will be in the next chappie!

Summer n Ben: Fine. Bye Uke!

Uke: See you readers!


End file.
